smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Smurfs (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
Clumsy rushed through the village, willing to help, while humming the Smurf tune and tripping a bit on his own feet. He stopped by Eska house and knocked at her door. "Huh?" Eska opened her door, a little tired but still peppy, "Oh, hi Clumsy!" She yawned. "Jeepers," Clumsy raised an eyebrow in concern, "You ok, Eska?" "Yea, I just had a late night errand to run and I ran into some trouble-making red Smurfs," She yawned again, "I'm pretty exhausted" She held out her wand "but I need to protect the village" "No worries, Eska!" Clumsy retrieved the wand from her hand, "I can protect the village while you get some rest!" He waved the wand around, "This isn't so-" Suddenly a beam shot out of her wand and shot a hole into Handy's house. "Hey!" Handy exclaimed. "Sorry, Handy!" Eska called back to him and took her wand back, "Look, Clumsy...how can I put this nicely? Let me do the fighting, K?" "Oh, ok, sorry," Clumsy apologized and headed towards Brainy's house, "Hiya, Brainy! What'cha doing?" Brainy looked from his paintbrush, "Oh, hey Clumsy. I just thought I would get a few things done around my house, so I'm painting it." "Ooh! Fun! Can I help?" Clumsy grabbed a paintbrush and started painting. "No! no, don't!" Brainy took his arm, "I don't need your shenanigans to mess things up." Brainy shooed him away, "Go skip rocks or something." "Well, I guess that's something I could do," Clumsy started to leave, until he accidentally set his foot into Brainy's paint bucket which caused him to stumble into Handy's project, mess up Baker's pies, get tangled into Spiro's mace and fall right into Smurfette's flower bed. The Smurfs gathered around Clumsy, who was just getting up from his accident. "Oh! My flowers!" Smurfette gasped, "It took all week to grow!" "What were you thinkin' bro?!" Hefty asked. "S-sorry!" Clumsy apologized while getting help to get up, "It was an accident! I'll give you all your stuff back." After getting Baker's pie cream, Handy's splinters from his machine, and Spiro's mace off of him, Smurfette confronted him about this situation, "Clumsy...you're getting more clumsy everyday." "I know," Clumsy answered, "I can't help it!" "I know," Smurfette put a hand on her shoulder, "But, maybe you need a break from the village. Just for today." "But...don't y'all need me here?" Clumsy sagged. "We do!" Smurfette reassured, "But I think we all need to distance ourselves from the messes you cause. But, make this day fun! Do some smurfberry picking or explore the parts of the forest you've never been before!" Clumsy looked up to Smurfette, "Ok. I'll try" When he left the forest with a basket, he made his way towards the Smurfberry bushes on the far side of the village. Just as he was ready to pick them, he spotted a brown-haired creature which looked to him like a female Smurf. Clumsy curiousness got the best of him and he went over to greet himself. "Hi!" He greeted, which startled her and made her swing her fist into his face, knocking him out. When he woke up, he was tied up. He looked up at the unfamiliar faces of his captors. "You guys...are Smurfs?!" Next Category:The Lost Smurfs chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story